Undercover
by leven annabeth hale
Summary: Annabeth Chase Thalia Grace Bianca di Angelo and Sadie Fermorez were normal 15-year-old-teens-who-are-under-cover-popstars ... until Percy Jackson came along and changed... everything.
1. The Manhattan Concert

Undercover

**So hi guys I'm new to fanfic ummmm… I need suggestions help anything PM me or review after u have read and HELLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP MEEEE please no harsh stuff sooo yeah ill update when I have time R & R and ENJJJOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! **

**Disclamer: do I sound like Rick Riordan (pfft I wish)**

Bianca Annabeth Thalia and Sadie were normal fifteen year old teenagers…. Sort of

**_Intro_**: the concert

Sadie pov

Have you ever wanted to live the secret, yet invading, life of a pop star? Well it's not all that fun and I can give you personal advice on that, Don't. It's not that fun especially if you're undercover like me and my three best friends Lilli Leven and Thalia I should probably introduce myself I'm Sadie I have long caramel coloured hair that I sometimes dye red I also have bright blue eyes . We together are the famous band Undercover and of course we all have stage names mine is Nina Americe Bianca's is Zoe Angeleine Annabeths is Alice Rambine and Thalia's is Patricia James. You are probably wondering why all of this was it is because we want to do what we love but lead normal lives too it's tiring but we love it.

On September first we were rocking out in Manhattan yeah I said Manhattan

We were just playing out last song Thalia on drums me on guitar Annabeth on Bass and Bianca on vocals she was singing the last few lines of her song just give me a reason (Pink ft. Nate Ruess)

_It was written in the scars on our hearts _

_We're not broken just bent _

_And we can learn to love again,_

_Oh oh we can learn to love again_

_Oh ooh we can learn to love again,_

_ Oh that we're not broken just bent _

_And we can learn to love again_

Bianca finished the song to deafening cheers and clapping but, we're used to it. I signed off shouting into my headset: "THANK YOU MANHATTAN AND THANKS FOR COMING OUT WOO" we all went backstage to our dressing room where our manager, Nanci, was waiting for us "fab show girls" she said " I need you to start packing your bags soon we are leaving for Europe in… 7 hours and remember to put on your masks and greet the fans outside plus have something to eat you know how plane food is." "Kay Nansi bye" I replied we all got changed ate and put on our masks ready for the fans and paparazzi again

**- Timeskiptimeskiptimeskip-**

"whew that was different "Bianca mused she was right there were more screaming fans in Manhattan we all got changed again and packed then left the stage going out into town for a look around Manhattan FINALLY!

We went around Manhattan was amazing the beautiful lights, shops, sights all breath-taking and there were lots of cute guys one stood out he was wearing an Undercover shirt so yeah that was probably why luckily he didn't recognise us but he gave us a strange look on our way past like he sort of recognised us but oh well he was only one person…..

But I was about to find out how wrong I was


	2. Revenge & Forever

**_Chapter one: Revenge and Forever_**

Sadie's POV

On Monday I was walking down the halls of our high school Westover high and yawning because of our sold out concert Sunday night I saw Bianca Annabeth and Thalia near our three lockers both smiling at me and making come here gestures.

Bianca I have known since I was born she has darkish skin browny black straight/wavy hair and chocolate brown eyes and is basically amazingly beautiful she had on blue jeans and an off the shoulder white-and-purple top with black ballet pumps, Bianca may look sweet but she is absolute badass her looks are very fooling.

Annabeth is the exact opposite of Bianca shoulder-length blonde princes curls sometimes with purple and red in it she has this sort of dancers step and body which just works out perfectly for her cause she LOVES dance bright blue/grey eyes and pale white skin but the exact same on the beautiful part, but don't let her appearance fool you Annabeth is like super-smart and can kick anyone's ass in anything she was wearing shorts and an orange top with hi-tops

Thalia I haven't known that long actually she has short black-and-silver hair electric scary blue eyes and punk rocker badass I-will-ABSOLUTELY-kick-your-ass attitude she was wearing her favourite black combat boots a black t-shirt saying "_death to Barbie" _showing a little Barbie doll getting shot In the head with an arrow a black leather jacket and black ripped up jeans.

Anyways when I got to Bianca and Annabeth and opened my Locker Bianca showed me a magazine and said "hey we made front cover again." "Oh Joy "I replied "maybe they will finally find out who _the real undercover_ is "

Annabeth and Thalia laughed but Bianca just looked at me with her serious brown eyes

"C'mon B have a joke for once" Annabeth said just as the bell went and we all went off to our first class

"Losers" sneered Rachel Dare the schools popular girl with brown and blonde dyed hair and green eyes standing with her boyfriend Luke a nice guy really no one had any idea why he went out with such a complete and utter bitch, offered us an apologetic smile Annabeth smiled straight back, her and Luke used to be best friends, Everyone thought they would become a couple but then Rachel came along and tore them apart. "Barbie" I replied in the same mocking tone that she uses to taunt us her favourite little victims Annabeth Bianca Thalia and Luke sniggered at that.

Rachel hit her boyfriend, hard, Annabeth laughed even more at that whilst Luke glared at her we passed by them and into our first class, Music, our favourite lesson everyone was always saying "ohmygod you guys sound really like that band Undercover" hmmmmm…. Coincidence much. We sat down just as our new teacher came in. She took registration and told us her name Miss Smyth then asked all of us to get into groups and think of a song to perform.

Of course me Annabeth Bianca and Thalia went together and decided to perform Annabeths new song, Mean the teacher called us first we got ready with me on Guitar Bianca on bass and Annabeth on vocals, Thalia was on drums.

**Annabeth POV**

We were doing my new song Mean I WAS going to get Revenge on Rachel she had tormented me since pre-pre-PRE primary school for no reason.

**_Mean Taylor Swift_**

**Sadie **Bianca _annabeth __**all **_**Sadie and Bianca **

_You, with your words like knives_

_ And swords and weapons that you use against me_

_ You have knocked me off my feet again_

_ Got me feeling like I'm nothing_

I used to go home crying every day

_ You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard_

_ Calling me out when I'm wounded_

_ You picking on the weaker man_

To her I am weak I'm lucky that I have the Band

_ You can take me down with just one single blow_

_ But you don't know what you don't know..._

_ Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_

_ And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_ Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_ And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_ Why you gotta be so mean?_

Seriously why?

_ You, with your switching sides_

_ And you're wildfire lies and your humiliation_

_ You have pointed out my flaws again_

_ As if I don't already see them_

My fatal flaw, Hubris

_ I walk with my head down_

_ Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you_

_ I just wanna feel okay again_

_ I bet you got pushed around_

_ Somebody made you cold_

Her father or mom I'll bet

_ But the cycle ends right now_

_ 'Cause you can't lead me down that road_

_ And you don't know what you don't know..._

_ Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_

_ And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_ Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_ And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_ Why you gotta be so mean?_

_ And I can see you years from now in a bar_

_ Talking over a football game_

_ With that same big loud opinion_

I'm getting in her face now

_ But nobody's listening_

_ Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things_

_ Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing_

_ But all you are is mean_

_ All you are is mean_

_ And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life_

_ And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

TOTALLY RACHEL

_ But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_

_ And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah_

_ Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_ And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_ Why you gotta be so?.._

_ Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city (Why you gotta be so?..)_

_ And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so?..)_

_ Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so?..)_

_ And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_ Why you gotta be so mean? _

I NAILED IT HA

Everyone started to cheer and clap Rachel looked like she had just been slapped Luke looked uncomfortable Thalia Sadie Bianca and me were laughing at Rachel and the teacher just sat there looking amazed.

Then someone came in someone who was soon to change our lives ….forever.


	3. New Old Friends & Tartarus

**_Chapter 2 new old friends and Tartarus_**

**Suggestions please I need them I struggled just to think of this chapter and it's a bit rubbish review/Pm them to me xxx**

**_Annabeth POV_**

He was cute and obviously new "hi my name is-whoa" "hi whoa nice to meet you" I said sarcastically "actually my name is Percy" new boy said then I realised ,just at the same moment as Bianca Thalia and Sadie did I'm sure of because of the stifled gasps, that he was wearing an Undercover shirt that had the three of us in just close enough that you could see our faces with sunglasses jeans and t-shirts on and my hair you could see was purple and blonde streaked just as it was today the words under the picture said "UNDERCOVER TOUR MANHATTAN 1ST OF SEPTEMBER 2012"

I was also pretty sure I saw a hint of recognition on Thalias face

Today was the 4th of September we waited for someone to recognise us or my vivid stripy blonde hair maybe even Sadie's fading red hair but luckily no one did Rachel just said (dumbly) "Hey you like Undercover no way me too!" I mentally groaned just my luck the girl I hated loved my music "duh Rachel! He has their t-shirt on and almost everyone loves Undercover" Sadie said scathingly while Thalia and Bianca just smirked Rachel sat back in her chair as her best friends, Nancy Bobofit another stuck up snotty redhead and Drew Tanaka a dark haired 'I-know-it-fucking-all' attitude with ringlets comforted her and glared at us

"well then Sadie no need to be so rude Rachel Nancy Drew wipe those disgraceful looks off of your faces and Percy why don't you come up to the front and introduce yourself, Thank you Sadie, Thalia, Bianca Annabeth for such an….. Amazing performance!" I smiled knowing I'd done my job of telling Rachel off perfectly.

**_Percy's POV_**

I walked up to the front after the teacher had said her little speech turned to face the class and said "hi my names Percy I come from Manhattan in New York I'm 13 years old and I like swimming and the band Undercover"

whilst the four girls who had been onstage earlier looked at me weirdly like I knew some secret I wasn't supposed to know I'm not gonna lie but it was pretty freaky especially for my first day of school. I hoped that things like this didn't happen all the time… y'know the singing onstage-whilst having-a-go-at-people-while-giving-them-weird-look s-thing. The blonde was quite…..cute

The bell then went signalling the next class which apparently was English. I saw the girls who were giving me weird looks huddled together debating something, in the end a girl with dark hair and curls, who must have lost the debate, came up to me. I've got to admit I was slightly scared at first from the glares she was giving me and her friends. Then some girl who stunk of this weird smelling perfume came up behind me and started talking it was the one who said 'no way you like Undercover' uhhhhhh DUH "hey" she said, looking as Barbie-licious as anything, "I'm Rachel do you want me to show you to your next class" while all the guys in class looked at me venomously then the brown skinned girl came up to me and said " oh beat it Barbie if you're gonna cheat on Luke at least do it subtly" Rachel flipped her hair and scuttled away.

"hi" the other girl said "I'm Bianca and I'm sorry about Rachel or Barbie hitting on you she doesn't normally do that until the third day so she can see if you are, she said and I quote, 'hot or not'" "s'okay" I replied "do you mind showing me to my next class I'm not really sure where everything is yet I was only just about able to find this class I have English with Mr Jason?" "yeah" she replied "c'mon lets go oh and do you mind if my friends walk with us" "Kay" I said

We walked over to them and I saw one who I vaguely recognised, her eyes shining Bianca then said "hey guys this is-" and was interrupted by the other girl the one who I recognised who squealed and yelled "**PERCY AAAHHHHHHHH I MISSED YOU" **"Thal's" and I ran up to her and hugged her. "Ohmygodimissedyousomuch" she said in a huge rush now lemme explain Thalia was my old friend from New York but she moved to England with her mom when her dad and mom split up we haven't seen each other I a few years.

**_Thalia POV_**

I recognised him the moment he walked in it was Kelp Brains my old friend from America when he came over to meet us I couldn't contain myself anymore

I squealed and yelled **"PERCY AAAHHHHHHH I MISSED YOU"** in reply to which he said "Thal's" stupidly, there's a reason he's called Kelp Brains, I then said something I don't really remember and I introduced him to the girls.

"Guys this Is Kelp Brains or Percy my old friend from America" "Perce this is Bianca Sadie and Anna- she's already left, the geek you'll meet her later" whilst silently telling them that he didn't know about me being an Undercover girl this life was too complicated I wondered if he liked any of the girls I can ask him after school when he comes to our condo you see our friends don't know much about us and if they do happen to find out about the condo with the swimming pools music rooms 18 bedrooms we DIDN'T need Jacuzzi sauna steam room 3 rooms for hanging out a cinema room an awesome kitchen and more (not bragging here just telling the truth) we just have to say 'oh yeah our dads work in Olympus Enterprises well tis not a lie but it's not the entire truth out dads don't work for Olympus Enterprises they just run it instead so in a way a guess they do.

Okay confused yet…. I am and they are my family so here you go

My grandfather Connor or as people call him Kronos was the runner of Olympus enterprises including a record label Olympus Records when he retired he left Olympus enterprises to the care of my father, Joseph, or as people call him Zeus who had me and my little bro Jason… illegitimately whilst he was married to some complete bitch called Hera who completely and thoroughly hates me.

They had lots of kids before me who co-run Olympus enterprises with them like Athena Annabeths mother who cares for injured owls and runs the schooling part of Olympus enterprises Artemis and Apollo Sadie's dad the sports and weaponry two Hermes the mail-man Luke's dad you get it they are pretty much like the Greek gods.

My Uncle Christopher or as people call him Poseidon who had a kid who nobody really knows and then married some lady called _Amphitrite_ or Amy

And then there is my Uncle James, otherwise known as…. You guessed it Hades, Bianca (and her little brother Nico's) father who had them and then married some stuck up twerk called _Persephone (__**really**_ could my **STEP**-aunts (you call them my aunts you wake up without an arm) names get any more ridiculous) or Stephi. They are all horrid, and I'm sure Uncle Poseidon's kid hates _Amphitrite. _We became a band to get their attention but we have to stay Undercover to preserve our normal lives, Nico's more of a solo artist, he's just like that I guess.

So back to the class- we walked to our next class and got ready Annabeth didn't have English now her and Sadie have something else unfortunately Rachel was in Mr. Jason's class and chose to sit down next to Percy, me and Bianca making our lives HELL for the next hour

**TIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTI MESKIPTIMESKIP**

**Percy POV **

So I was walking down the hall to my next class Maths With Mrs Dodds who according to Thalia is horrid when I felt something small and annoyed bump into my chest all I could see for a second was a mass of Blonde Princess Curls….. Before I, unflatteringly, fell on my Butt. The girl shouted at me while she picked up her books "watch it you idiot now I'm gonna be late for Maths Gods Mrs Dodds is gonna kill me but no doubt- "hey" I said she ignored me and kept on ranting "-Rachel will be late and Mrs D will let her off- "HEY" I yelled a bit louder yet she kept on going it was sort of… well….. Cute. "-and always picking on me for my Dyslexia and ADHD an-" **_HEY"_** I shouted properly now she looked up at me

Wow just wow she was beautiful her amazing Stormy Grey Orbs that looked like they were analysing me "yes" she said angrily bringing me back to earth I replied with something real intelligent like "erm uhhhhh" she laughed eyes lighting up and said "hi my names Annabeth, Annabeth Chase " " okay I'm Percy, Percy Jackson and are you friends with Thalia Grace she said about a friend who was called Annabeth and do you have maths now" "yeah" she replied "I know sparky she's awesome like a sister to me plus we live together I have math now and I'm presuming your new cos Thals told me so c'mon, I'll show you the way." She finished picking up her books and I started along the corridor.

I looked back and realised she wasn't coming

Then she sniggered "uhmmm Perce Maths is this way"

Lunch

_Percy POV_

So I had just had maths with this eeeeevilllllllllllllllll woman called Mrs Dodds and Annabeth and I was starting to make my way to the cafeteria (or following Annabeth to It anyways) when I realised I didn't know ANYONE except the girls I stopped in my tracks, Annabeth looked back and suddenly realised I wasn't following and walked back and said- "why'd you stop Seaweed brains" Seaweed Brains SEAWEED BRAINS "seriously Annabeth, Seaweed Brains?!" I replied, she blushed slightly, I smiled "well it figures doesn't it Thals calls you Kelp Head and she also told me that you love the sea and swimming and you have a bunch of seaweed up there so yeah!" I grinned like a Cheshire cat liking that she had a little nickname for me "I just realised that I don't know anyone except you and a few others" I said Annabeth rolled her eyes and chuckled " you know me and the girls don't just have girlfriends there **are** some guys too" and smiled her beautiful Gray eyes shining her amazing face lighting up and…. – WHOA- what just happened I think I'm in- " I had no time to think as Annabeth grabbed my arm… HARD and dragged me into Tartarus (my dad's side is Greek) otherwise known as…

A high school cafeteria

**So yeah new chapter but I'm going soft I need 10-20 reviews then I will post the next chapter so get reviewing reviews make me write better and inspire me if you don't review then I just think my whole story is rubbish first 5 reviewers get a shout out and a cookie in the next chapter so bye until I get those reviews**

**Leven Annabeth Hale**


End file.
